Tran Wu
Trenton Danny "Tran" Wu is the main tritagonist of Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. He is 23 years old and is played by Karl Yune. Tran's younger sister Val Wu is a character of Ice Sharks and he also has a twin brother named Mark. Profile *Name: Tran Wu *Birth name: Trenton Danny Wu *Age: 23 *Birthplace: San Francisco, California, USA *Hometown: Malibu, California, USA *Birthday: July 24th *Star Sign: Leo *Hair: Brownish Black *Eyes: Dark Brown *Height: 6'"1" *Weight: 109 lbs. *Blood Type: O *Occupation: Jeet Kune Do Student, Boat Captain's Assistant *Parents: Wendy and Thom Wu (Wendy died when Tran was only 10) *Siblings: Val Wu (younger sister, almost 8 years younger), Mark Wu (twin brother, 4 minutes younger), Aaron Wu (older brother, almost 4 years older) *Other Family: Paternal Grandparents (both live in a boat-house in Borneo), Maternal Grandparents (both deceased), Aunt Marissa (maternal aunt), Other Aunts, Uncles, Julie Wu (cousin), Other Cousins *Pets: Mushu (dog), Mi-Mi (cat), Ping (rabbit), Ming-Ming (guinea pig), Lea (ball python, deceased: Tran accidentally killed her with his bike when he was 9 and she was 15), Lee-Wun (turtle), Nin (goldfish), Lexi (parakeet) *Romances: Jamie Wang (girlfriend, ever since 1st grade) *Good Friend: Bill Johnson *Best-Friend: Cole Burris, Sam Rogers *Fears: He is brave and fearless *Favorite Color: Blue, Red *Favorite Food: Chinese *Favorite Movie: The Jungle Book *Favorite TV Show: Programs on Animal Planet *Favorite Animal: Elephants, Giraffes *Favorite Jungle Book Character: Mowgli *Favorite Thing to Wear: Chinese Double-Fishtail-Shaped Scab Necklace (He earned it from his Jeet Kune Do instructor aunt when he was 8 in the Jeet Kune Do match winning it after fighting the bullies and still wears it for keeps) *Favorite Magazine: Animal Magazines *Favorite Book: Animal Books *Likes: Singing, dancing, his family (including his little sister Val), his necklace, Jeet Kune Do *Dislikes: When school bullies teased him about his hair stuck with egg yolk he accidentally cracked in at show-and-tell back when he was 9 in 4th grade, his pet snake's death, Byron's Indonesian Quotes (because he says "Your Indonesian sucks. Stick to English.") Appearances Tran is Asian-American with tattoos on his shoulders ever since his 17th birthday. He has black hair that grew to his neck-length, a freckle on the top of his right cheek and dark brown eyes and around his neck which has a Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab and he got from his aunt in the Jeet Kune Do match when he was 8 is his necklace. He also wears a dark blue tank top, aquamarine pants and black shoes and also sometimes a white-yellow short sleeved buttoned shirt. His Necklace Tran's necklace has a Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab on it which has a little upside-down heart-shaped empty hole. He earned it from his aunt Marissa in the Jeet Kune Do match when he was 8 years old and he still wears it for keeps. Early Years Before Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid Tran Danny Wu is the second-oldest of four children along with his twin brother Mark and was born in San Francisco, California to his Hong Kong Chinese parents Wendy Ho-Wu and Thom Wu and when he was 5 years old, the family moved to Malibu. He has a younger sister Valerie, an older brother Aaron and an identical twin brother Mark. His uncle Bob Ho is a spy, his aunt Marissa Ho is a Jeet Kune Do instructor, his paternal younger cousin Julie Wu also lives in San Francisco but in the Chinatown part and his paternal grandparents live in Borneo. Tran and his twin brother have been best friends since they were born and the twins and their best friends Cole Burris and Sam Rogers have been best friends since pre-school. He's also in romance with Jamie Wang ever since 1st grade. When Tran was 8 years old, his aunt gave him with a Chinese fishtail scab necklace which he earned in the Jeet Kune Do match after fighting the school bullies and still wears for keeps. At the age of 9, Tran stayed home alone for the first time and also stayed up until 11:00pm on school nights the first time too. He had also grown his hair to his neck-length. On the morning of picture day, he accidentally cracked the egg in his hair during show and tell which the school bullies he beat up lead by an English-American 10-year-old school bully Jack Byron teased him about in the hall, in the auditorium and in the lunchroom by laughing at him and even sing-song-ing "Tranny's hair is a farty!" repeatedly and he tried to get the egg yolk out of his hair and tried to stop them by saying "Hey! Stop that, okay?! Cut it out!", but they kept ignoring him so he cried in sobs. Sam comforted him. Cole asked him what was the matter. Tran replied it was Jack who teased him about his hair that was covered in egg yolk. He had to go to the principal's office right away and he spoke up to the principal about his hair problems. After that, his teacher combed the egg out of Tran's hair to look good for the class picture. He had also accidentally killed his pet ball python Lea with his bike so she was buried to her funeral and was replaced with a new turtle Lee-Wun. He was happy with him but also he would never forget her. By the time Tran was 10, his mother died of illness. He tried to wake her up thinking she was asleep but he gasped when he realized that she had died so he, his twin brother, younger sister, dad, aunts, maternal grandparents, uncles and cousins attended her funeral where he cried in sobs for her sick corpse. He and his big brother had also became groomsmen at aunt's wedding while his little sister was the flower girl and his twin brother was the ring-bearer. Since his and Mark's 17th birthday, Tran had a first tattoo on his shoulders and by his early 20s, his maternal grandparents died so he, his twin brother, older brother, younger sister, dad, aunts, uncles and cousins attended their funeral. At the age of 23, Tran, his girlfriend and his parents, twin brother, older brother and younger sister said goodbye to each other but he promised he would be back for them and they also promised to see each other again soon. He became an assistant captain, sailed and went to his paternal grandparents' boat-house in Borneo (since Borneo was Tran's second time there) for a visit and a sleepover on his break from Jeet Kune Do and then went to the Borneo bar along with his friend Bill Johnson before being picked up along with Bill, Cole and scientist Dr. Ben Douglas by Gail Stern, Sam Rogers, the now-scientist and former school bully Dr. Jack Byron and Gail's boyfriend and love-interest Gordon Mitchell. Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid While first seen sitting on the bench, Tran is first seen at the bar approached by Gail, Byron, Sam and Gordon. He turns them over to Bill who is really the captain. On the boat, while Gail and Gordon are on the phone calling their bosses and then fail by angrily saying a swear word both together in unison, Tran carves a phone made of wood and tells to "try his phone which works just as good but it's free" to Gordon who replies to accept. He tries to shoot the crocodile while Bill stabs it with a knife and Gail's life was saved after she accidentally falls into the water and has lost her phone the next day. The next morning, after their boat crashes, the team regroups. After Ben is killed by a giant anaconda, the team regroups again. Just as Gordon is about to put his shoe back on, Tran finds a stone spider in Gordon's shoe and has to get it out. He tries to kill the spider with the shoe, but Byron catches it with a jar. Tran hears the crash along with the others. He and others realize that his former school principal John Livingston who is now the boat driver is dead and only find their boat after he screams for Livingston however there is no answer. Tran pulls something out of the yellow bag. He then sits on the riverbank by seeing a view when the others talk to him. Tran tells them that if they find their village, maybe they can lend them boat. He leads the others to find the boats and when he comes back, he says the headhunters took their boats. Tran assists on building a raft while Byron who has betrayed his friends steals right after Gordon is eaten alive by a snake while paralyzed like a stone. The five main heroes then try to find a way out of the jungle when they fall into a cave. When Cole gets separated from the group, Tran finds him when his necklace is touched by Cole's hands and then leads him back to the others. Just then, he falls into a hole and gets devoured by a snake underwater leaving only his flashlight, the water bloody and Cole behind before making it to turning 24 next week. Gallery Quotes Trivia *He is the older of three children along with his twin brother Mark and his younger sister is Ice Sharks character Val Wu. *His cousin Julie Wu is the star of The Puzzle Place credited as Julie Woo. *Tran has a younger sister Valerie (nicknamed: Val) and a twin brother Mark. Casting Tran Wu *Rick Yune originally auditioned for Tran Wu in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid, but he was sick in bed with a cold and a stomach virus and the role went to his younger brother Karl Yune instead. Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Anaconda/Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Main characters Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Chinese-Americans Category:Twin Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who are eaten Category:Characters who are killed by animals Category:Necklace-wearers Category:Necklace Wearing Males Category:Jeet Kune Do Category:Jeet Kune Do Experts Category:Captains Category:Assistant Captains Category:Brothers Category:Older Brother of Val Wu Category:Twin Brother of Mark Wu Category:Jeet Kune Do Champs Category:Asian-Americans Category:Cousins Category:Cousin of Julie Wu (credited as Julie Woo) Category:Male Characters Category:Character who wear necklaces Category:Characters who wear necklaces for keeps Category:Twins Category:Characters who didn't make it to their 24th birthday Category:Chinese-American Characters Category:Chinese-American Boys Category:Chinese-Americans who wear a necklace Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Male Tritagonists Category:Main Male Tritagonists Category:Good people Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Malibuers Category:Malibu, Californians Category:Malibu, California Boys Category:Younger Brothers Category:Little Brothers Category:Middle Siblings